1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to propellers and more particularly pertains to a new vane structure for a propeller for engaging fluid and preventing cavitation or the rapid formation and collapse of low-pressure gas bubbles in a liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of propellers is known in the prior art. More specifically, propellers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,646; U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,511; U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,191; U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,642; U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,151; U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,267; U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,090; U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,759; U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,374; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 419,669.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vane structure for a propeller. The inventive device includes a plurality of spaced vanes that are mounted to and radiate away from a hub. Each of the vanes has a leading edge, a trailing edge and an end. A lip is mounted on the end of each of the vanes for selectively engaging fluid and dispersing low-pressure gas bubbles positioned generally adjacent to the plurality of spaced vanes.
Conventional propellers employ injecting a gas from a base of the vane and the hub to force the low-pressure gas bubbles away from the propeller. The same result can be accomplished by employing a lip to the vanes. The addition of the lip is more cost and engineering efficient since there is not the need to add a gas expulsion system to the propeller.
In these respects, the vane structure for a propeller according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of engaging fluid and preventing cavitation or the rapid formation and collapse of low-pressure gas bubbles in a liquid.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of propellers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new vane structure for a propeller construction wherein the same can be utilized for engaging fluid and preventing cavitation or the rapid formation and collapse of low-pressure gas bubbles in a liquid.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new vane structure for a propeller apparatus which has many of the advantages of the propellers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vane structure for a propeller which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art propellers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the vane structure for a propeller in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new vane structure for a propeller apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the propellers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vane structure for a propeller which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art propellers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vane structure for a propeller for engaging fluid and preventing cavitation or the rapid formation and collapse of low-pressure gas bubbles in a liquid.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vane structure for a propeller that reduces wear on a motor attached to the present invention. When cavitation occurs the low-pressure gas bubbles prevents the propeller from engaging fluid causing an increased rotation of the propeller. The increased rotation can cause damage to the motor.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vane structure for a propeller that prevents a propeller from slipping, or a loss of power, when a propeller connected to a boat makes a turn in water. When a boat makes a turn in water, cavitation can cause the propeller to slip. The present invention engages the water and prevents the propeller from slipping.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vane structure for a propeller that can reduce the loss of power by a boat running at full speed with an upturned motor. Motors are often turned upward to force a rear of a boat upward, thereby increasing the speed of the boat. However, the increased speed can cause a propeller to come out of the water causing a loss of power. The present invention engages more of the water when submersed reducing the loss of power.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vane structure for a propeller employed in power plants to cool a power generating system. Cavitation can cause these propellers to have an increase in rotational speed damaging the motors necessitating repairs and replacement.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.